Remember the Good Times
by JustOneMoreMiracle
Summary: Looking back on their lives all the people of Camelot can remember the good times they once had.
1. Chapter 1: Merlin and Will

Merlin and Will

It was a usual peaceful day in Ealdor with the villagers farming and the animals eating. At least it was until the two troublemakers decided to have some fun.

"Will!" Merlin waved down the hill at his best friend smiling; with an axe.

"Hey Merlin!" He grinned back but kept his distance.

"Oh come on Will don't you trust me?" Merlin teased waving the axe mockingly in front of his friend.

"No I don't- not with that anyway!" He nodded at the blade which was still inches away from his face- a fact which Merlin didn't seem to have noticed.

"Oh come on what's life without a little risk eh?"

Although he continued making fun of his friend, he did put the axe down to one side and Will visibly relaxed. He ignored the previous comment, instead he turned the tables.

"What were you doing with that anyway?"

"Oh I was just going to make myself some dinner- What do you think I was doing with it?" Both boys grinned at the sarcasm and clearly enjoying the relaxed, teasing banter.

"I knew that," Will replied, "what I meant was why were you using it. I mean," he smirked maliciously, "it's not like you need it."

Merlin's face fell and he looked around, as if hoping there was no one there, "Mother says I'm not to use my gifts incase I get seen by anyone. She'd be so mad if she knew that you know."

Will however was not phased by his companion's excuses.

"Oh she won't find out Merlin and it'll speed up the job so much. After all what's life without a little risk?"

Will knew he had him now and so did Merlin. He smiled in defeat and he closed his eyes to concentrate, but opened them again quickly to say to his friend,

"If this goes wrong- I blame you."

After a couple of seconds of fierce concentration, Merlin's eyes glowed gold and a tree began to crack. However, unfortunately for them it was not a small tree that was falling down the hill towards the village.

The pair exchanged looks of horror and exhilaration as they heard a dull thunk and the all-too-familiar shouts of Mr Simmons. They listened as his door opened, and then his gate as he stormed up the hill to confront the boys and their eyes met in silent agreement and they both knew what to do; Run.


	2. Chapter 2: Gwen, Elyan and Leon

Gwen, Elyan and Leon

It was a special day in Camelot- it was the thirteenth birthday of the Prince, Arthur Pendragon and everyone had gathered to watch the parade, in the middle of which, was Prince Arthur himself.

In the crowd were the three quite unlikely friends; the children of the blacksmith Gwen and Elyan, and the son of a knight, Leon. The three watched together as the King's knights marched past, followed by Arthur, and the King himself.

"Look Leon there's your father!" As they all stood on their toes to catch a glimpse of the nobles and soldiers.

At that moment, Arthur looked over at them, and recognising Leon he smiled and waved happily before they were out of view and the parade ended. All of a sudden Elyan laughed.

"You're not blushing are you?" He asked his sister.

"No, why would I be?" She asked, her voice defensive.

"Aaw does Gwen have a crush on Prince Arthur?" Leon joined in the teasing as Gwen blushed more furiously.

"No, no way! He's far too..." She struggled to think if an excuse as her two companions poked more and more fun at her until they reached the edge of the forest where they like to play.

"Anyway," they'd had enough teasing her now and moved the conversation to something more interesting, "did you see those knights they were so cool! I can't wait until I can be one!" Leon went to pick up a huge stick on the floor but Elyan stopped him and took the stick instead. He pointed it at his friend's chest and said grandly

"Sir Leon I challenge you to a duel!"

Leon took another makeshift weapon from the ground and hit Elyan's away and replied,

"I accept your challenge Sir Elyan!"

They mocked bowing to each other and they proceeded to have a rather unimpressive fight ending with Leon winning then both boys laughing on the floor. Gwen however, did not look impressed.

"Oh honestly that was awful; I could beat both of you easily!"

At this they erupted into even harder laughter until they recovered enough for Elyan to say,

"Okay whatever you say Gwen. Besides girls can't be knights and you'd never beat us."

"Okay then, fight me and prove it!" She took Leon's stick and pointed it at her brother.

"Oh come on then Gwen! I'll try not to hurt you." He taunted her as he stood up ready to face his newest opponent.

Leon watched in amusement as Gwen absolutely thrashed her brother and his look of horror at being beaten by a girl. Needless to say they never let him forget that moment when he was beaten by his sister.


	3. Chapter 3: Arthur and Morgana

Arthur and Morgana

Even in the midst of all the royalty and fuss of Camelot, kids will be kids.

Today was the day that the King's old friend Gorlois and his daughter, Morgana came to visit. Arthur always enjoyed when Morgana came round- they were some of the only days he got to have any fun. As the prince, his father had always expected him to act as one. Morgana however, was the complete opposite; she was strong willed and wouldn't let anyone tell her what to do; and, unfortunately for Arthur this included the King.

When they arrived in the morning they were greeted with open arms.

"Gorlois my friend!"

" Uther! Hello!-"

Before he got any further he was interrupted by Morgana, smiling sweetly she said,

"Father, please can I go and play with Arthur? We won't get into any trouble I promise."

He looked slightly reluctant but he agreed all the same, and she turned to Arthur, her grin becoming cheeky and mischievous and Arthur knew he was doomed.

"So, Princey Pendragon." She greeted him once they were out of earshot of their fathers.

"Don't call me that Morgana!" He was already annoyed at her- it was a new record.

She smirked as she replied, "okay whatever Princey. So where're we going?"

He rolled his eyes at her childishness.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

She thought about this for a while and then;

"The Kitchens!"

Arthur sighed, knowing he was going to regret asking.

"Why the kitchens?"

"Well," she relied smoothly, "I was thinking we could- ah- liberate some of the food from the cooks..."

"No! No WAY Morgana! My father would KILL us! And didn't you promise we wouldn't get into any trouble?"

She gave him her angel smile.

"Well, best not get caught then!"

And she grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the kitchen.

"So, Princey,-"

He stopped her before she had chance to ask him whatever it was and said,

"Okay, if you call me 'Princey' again I won't help you. Deal?"

She looked unhappy about it but agreed.

"Okay so, Arthur," she said the name as if it had a sour taste in her mouth, "what would you say is the best way of going about robbing- ah- "freeing" the kitchen?"

He sighed, giving in to her plan, "I really wouldn't know Morgana, I've never done it before."

"Why because Daddy wouldn't like it?"

"Yes that's exactly why." He said, rolling his eyes.

She smirked again, telling him;

"Oh come on Arthur! Live once in a while!" She paused looking around them. "What if we went up there?"

They were outside the kitchen now and there was a thin staircase that seemed to lead above it which she was pointing at.

"It doesn't look terribly safe though..."

"Oh for god's sake Arthur you have no sense of adventure!" With that she practically dragged him up the stairs where they found was a quite large room full of barrels and food storage and right in the middle of the room was an air vent, directly above where the head cook was standing, putting the finishing touches on a plate full of apple tarts.

Morgana looked over at Arthur, her eyes alight as he simply stared in horror.

"You cannot be serious."

"I am. Completely serious. Come on it'll be fun!"

With that she ran out if the room and down the spindly staircase, as Arthur followed.

They edged the doors open and ran into the kitchen, behind a cupboard. There they waited until the coast was clear and they sprinted around the edge of the room to where the apple tarts were.

Morgana nimbly reached up to the table and snatched a handful from the plate, while still staying hidden by the tables, and they both ran for their lives away before anyone noticed they had been there.

Even afterwards when they'd feasted on their prize, Arthur would never admit that Morgana was right- it had been quite fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Balinor and Hunith

Balinor and Hunith

As Balinor ran through the forest he could hear the footsteps of the knights behind him and he knew they would soon catch him and couldn't help but think what he had spent the last few months fearing. He was going to die.

He didn't fear death, what he did fear was Uther and what he would do to him. He knew the punishment that awaited him when he was captured, all those with magic did by now. But Balinor's case was even worse than anyone else's because all the dragonlords were dead. All of them except him.

Uther had been his friend, he had trusted him when he asked him to summon Kilgarrah, saying he only wanted to talk then been forced to watch as his own kin was chained down in a cave where even light would not reach him.

So Balinor did the only thing he could do: he ran. They followed of course and so here he was now, knowing for certain the fate that awaited him. He turned a sharp corner round the side of a mountain, hoping for a place to hide, but instead he found himself colliding with something- no someone.

His first thought was that it was a knight as he collected his wits and his eyes glowed gold with magic as he prepared to fight back but as he turned round ready to attack he saw, not a knight, but a beautiful young woman. So beautiful he thought he had never seen anyone like her. She was not dressed richly, in fact she looked like she was dressed for work as her hair was tied back in a practical bun and her face had a smudge of dirt on it, but in that moment Balinor could have sworn he had fallen in love.

What a shame he was about to die.

If it were not for the quick wits of this beautiful woman he certainly would have, for she recovered as quickly as he did from her fall and she heard the knights running behind him and she had seen his magic and his look of desperation as he tried to flee them to no avail so she stood up quickly, with a slight wobble, and ran towards the knights.

"The sorcerer! The devil! I saw him run that way! Quickly, catch him!"

She pointed them in the opposite direction to where Balinor was standing, gobsmacked at her bravery standing up to the knights and Uther's rules.

When they were gone she turned back to him and said "You'd better not have done anything worth punishing otherwise I'll have to go all the way and get them." She warned him, to which he simply shook his head, still in shock at everything that had just happened.

The woman rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Hunith." She told him gesturing for him to follow as she lead him back down the path he came from.

"Balinor. Thank you for-"

"Don't mention it. Uther's laws on magic are unfair and you don't look like the criminal type. I'd hate to see an innocent man put to death."

"But lying to them like that, if they find you again they'll kill you!"

She stopped walking just in front of a small village, a few fields and a couple of cows. It was nothing special but it already felt like home. She looked him straight in the eyes and replied "don't you think some things are worth that risk?"

In that moment Balinor thought that maybe things might not be so bad after all.


	5. Apology

**Hello everyone :) sorry I'm not updating this story but I'm actually discontinuing it. Sorry.**

**I do really like the idea, so for that reason I am going to do something with it at sometime in the future, but right now I just don't like what I've done with it and I really think I could do it a lot better than I did. So although I am discontinuing it now I probably will do something similar in the future and I am sorry again to anyone who was enjoying it.**


End file.
